


Detective, Detective

by warm_leftovers



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Concerts, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, I wrote some song lyrics and ran with that, Mutual Pining, Rock Stars, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, You really only see Riz and Fig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_leftovers/pseuds/warm_leftovers
Summary: Riz goes to a Fig and the Cig Figs concert.
Relationships: Figueroth Faeth & Riz Gukgak, Figueroth Faeth/Riz Gukgak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Detective, Detective

Riz wasn’t a huge fan of concerts or clubs. But he did like his friend and it was Fig and Gorgug’s show, Fabian and Kristen really wanted to go, and Adine was happy to tag along. So here he was, in a packed venue waiting for the show to start. He’d found a spot off to the side where he could sit above the far taller crowd and see the stage along with his friends.  
  


Soon the lights dimmed until only the stage was lit, a collection of mics, amps, and a drum set. Scattered whoops and cheers went out as Fig, Gorgug, Gorbag, Gorthalax, and Roz walked onstage.  
  


“Good Evening Elmville!”, Fig yelled into the mic, “ We’re Fig and the Cig Figs and this is our new song, written by yours truly!”.  
  


“One! Two! One Two Three Four!”, Gorgug shouted, and started drumming.  
  


The sound was deafening as the band rocked out. Gorgug raged on the drums, Gorthalax shredded on his guitar, and Fig… Riz couldn’t help but stare as she belted out the lyrics with a passion. The world almost seemed to slow around her.  
  


Strumming the Infaethable Bass, a grinning ear to ear as she sang. Her braid tossed back, infernal musical magic swirling around her. She was so effortlessly cool and powerful and so incredibly out of his league, Riz thought.  


With sonic boom as the music got even louder, everything sped up and Riz rocketed back to reality as Fig sang the chorus.  


“ _Detective, Detective, I’m at your door_

_I’ve got a mystery you’ve never seen before,_

_Follow the clues from finish to start,_

_And close the case on my aching heart._ ”  


Riz’s heart was pounding in time to the beat. Meeting Fig’s scarlet eyes, she held eye contact as she sang.  


“ _Detective, Detective, you’ve got the brain,_

_So figure it out, before I go insane,_

_I see your true feelings, don’t file them away,_

_Do I need a cipher or code, for you to here what I say._ ”.  


Riz knew he must be sweaty from the cramped space, and the look on his face reads pure shock. But there she was, smiling at him with those fiery eyes.  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, i'm on tumblr at the same name if you want to talk d20 among other things.


End file.
